


this animal love

by universeyeseashellips



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Character Study, Dark, Death, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic, Mates, Multi, POV Multiple, POV Third Person Limited, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Politics, Resurrection, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universeyeseashellips/pseuds/universeyeseashellips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What would you do<br/>to protect the love you have?<br/>Would you kill?<br/>Would you hunt to kill?<br/>Would you kill without mercy?<br/>And if you wouldn’t<br/>then how precious is your love?"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>They say that the Beacon Hills pack is is invincible. That they crush their enemies effortlessly. That out of the seven wolves, two are alphas, but the true power lies with the humans. That they can kill you, bring you back to life, and kill you again if they desire. </p>
<p>They say there's no point in running. If you are their enemy, all you can do is pray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this animal love

**Author's Note:**

> Summary quote from Sharp Teeth by Toby Barlow.

He finds Allison at the edge of the forrest, the scent of smoke hanging heavily on her clothes, blood smears adorning her cheeks like warpaint. For a moment, it's Kate standing in front of him. Not as he had seen her last, but alive and nine years younger, flushed with a mixture of heat, lust, and power. Then he blinks, gold haired fades to ebony, and she's replaced, once again, by his daughter. 

“I suppose you saw the house then,” Allison remarks offhandedly. He had. The cindering remains stand black and charred, a skeleton. Fitting, since the bodies of the nine visiting hunters are inseparable from the ashes of his possessions. 

“Why, Allison?” He chokes out. The words taste like desperation. All he needs is a reason for her actions. He'd forgive her. Forgive her this, forgive her anything. All he needs is a reason. 

“I had to. They were a threat. I had to kill them. They were going hurt to us, hurt the pack.” Her voice is cold, devoid of remorse. She doesn't sound like Allison, doesn't sound like his daughter. 

“That isn't your concern. They aren't your pack, Allison. You aren't a wolf–you're a hunter,” he reminds her. She stiffens visibly. He takes a half-step forward, raising a hand to stroke her hair, wipe the blood from her cheek, clutch her to his chest. But Allison's dark eyes meet his, and suddenly, the three feet separating them feels unbreachable. Here they stand, not father and daughter but soldier and soldier, facing each other from opposing sides of the battlefield. 

Allison hadn't set fire to their house out of panic. It wasn't a emotional response from a scared child. It was a calculated decision. It was a choice, a declaration of allegiance. 

“You'd better run. You aren't welcome here. Beacon Hills belongs us–the pack now.” She turns away from him – towards the forrest, towards the pack, towards Scott – before pausing, glancing at her father one last time. “If you ever return to this town, you'll be killed.” Allison doesn't tell him she'll be the one to do it. She doesn't have to.

He runs.


End file.
